Surprise Suprise
by caitewarren
Summary: What if instead of being a hunter Mary was a witch? And the second daughter of Penny Halliwell and Patty's younger sister who wanted a normal life. After Ruby tells Sam about his mother their search goes to San Fransico.
1. Chapter 1

**What if instead of Mary being a hunter she was a witch? Charmed and Supernatural Xover.. Set after 3x02...and Mary was Patty's sister? **

"All of our mom's relatives are dead?" asks Dean over breakfast the next morning.

"Not everyone," says Sam, "Mom had an older sister named Patty who had three daughters two of them are still alive,"

"Why don't we go talk to them?" asks Dean.

"Mom died when they were kids Dean what if they don't know anything?" asks Sam.

"Better than what we have," says Dean, "where do they live?"

"San Francisco," says Sam, "Dean I have to tell you something….that time yellow eyes kidnapped me he took me to the past Mom knew the demon,"

"How?" asks Dean.

"I don't know," says Sam, "but when she ran into my nursery she flicked her arm as if trying to throw the demon away from my crib. But he sneered at her and told it wasn't gonna to work on him this time,"

"What you think she was like Max?" asks Dean.

"I don't know Dean," says Sam.

"Let's look up our cousins okay?" says Dean, "let's not freak out,"

Sam was way past freaking out, his mom was everything the start of everything. The memory in the nursery.

"_It's you," says Mary, "get away from my son,"_

_She frantically throw her arm to the side and nothing happened._

"_Not this time Mary," says yellow eyes._

Could she be like him? But her mother didn't die in a fire she died of a heart attack a few years ago. How did Mary know the demon?

**SPNSPN**

"They've had a lot of criminal charges against them," says Dean, "but they've all been dropped,"

"You think they could be hunters?" asks Sam.

"I don't know Sam," says Dean, "if Dad knew anything about Mom he sure didn't say,"

"It's amazing how little we actually know about her," says Sam, "do you remember our Aunt Patty or her daughters?"

"Only the oldest one she was bossy," says Dean, "but she's the dead one…..then the middle one Pepper-

"Dean her name is Piper," says Sam.

"Right," says Dean, "and our grandma was scary…I mean she always stared at me meanly….one time I snuck a cookie! Once!"

Sam shook his head at his brother.

"Penny Halliwell died a few years ago of heart problems," says Sam, "hey maybe you should lay off the hamburgers our grandma died of a heart attack,"

"Shut up man," says Dean, "I'm not weak like my grandma…anyway let's go visit okay?"

**A/N:Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is it Sam," says Dean, "man that's a big house,"

"Yeah I think that's why it's called a manor," says Sam., "but Dean what are we gonna say hi we're your long last cousins and we have a few questions? They're not gonna believe us,"

"Well let's see okay?" says Dean.

**SPNSPN**

"I'll get it," says Paige running down the steps, "can I help you?"

"I'm FBI-

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean-

"Winchester did you just say?" asks Paige, "how funny we were just talking about the two of you-

"Really?" asks Dean.

"We found a few photos in the attic come on in I'm Paige," says Paige.

"I thought there were only two Halliwell sisters Pepper-

Sam stomps on his feet.

"What my brother means is he thought Piper and Phoebe were the Halliwell sisters uhh that's what we found on our family tree-

"Yeah I'm their half-sister Paige Matthews I'm not on the family tree and neither are the two of you…it hasn't been updated since Phoebe was born in 1975.….anyway come on in," says Paige.

"Thank you," says Sam, "nice to meet you,"

"You too," says Paige, "PIPER! PHOEBE!"

Phoebe comes running down the book in her hands.

"I found it! I found the demon-stration," says Phoebe quickly, "my next demonstration I'm really good at those,"

Phoebe places the book behind here giving it to Piper.

"I'm Phoebe," says Phoebe.

"Phoebe meet the _Winchesters_," says Paige, "Dean and Sam,"

"Oh," says Phoebe, "Hiya I'm Phoebe and my sister up there is Piper…uh welcome to the Manor I guess,"

Phoebe and Paige lead them into a small living room, Piper waved hello before running into the kitchen.

"How do you take your coffee?" asks Piper.

"Black's fine for both us," says Sam.

Phoebe takes out the old photograph.

"Well you two grew up a lot," says Phoebe showing them the photograph, "nice to meet you…or see you again according to Piper you visited once before….

They nodded awkwardly and Phoebe sighs this was going nowhere.

"So what brings you two to San Francisco?" asks Piper returning with her coffee.

"Well Pepper-Piper we're kinda looking for answers," says Dean.

"What kind of answers?" asks Paige.

"About our mom see she died when we were kids….we're kinda just looking into our family," says Sam.

"Are you now?" asks Piper, "well shoot we'll see if we can help,"

"Well how much do you know about our mom? About her death?" asks Sam.

"A lot," says Phoebe.

"You know she was on the-

"Sam!" says Dean.

"On the ceiling? In your nursery?" asks Phoebe, "burning to her death?"

"Oh so you do know about that….," says Sam.

Phoebe reaches over and touches his hand.

"_Oh my god Sammy!" says Mary running up the steps, "Sammy! Sammy!"_

_She run into the nursery the man turned around with those yellow eyes._

"_It's you!" she cries out her arm out trying desperately to move her from her baby._

"_Not gonna work this time Mary,"_

"What did you see?" asks Paige.

"She has premonitions too?" asks Sam.

"You have premonitions?" asks Phoebe, "you see things before they happen too? Do you see the past?"

"No," says Sam, "just….just the future…..did you see something?"

"Oh yeah the night your mom died she knew-

"Her killer?" asks Sam.

Phoebe nods before glancing at her sisters.

"Excuse us for a second!" says Phoebe grabbing Piper, "Paige entertain the guests!"

Piper is pulled into the kitchen.

"I saw a few moments before Mary died….Piper the demon he was immune to her powers she was trying to protect her son," says Phoebe.

"Well maybe he won't be immune to our powers-

"Piper this demon is different….the entry there's nothing saying how to kill him or anything just his name and yellow eyes circled underneath it….there's something different about this I can feel it Piper…why didn't Grams go after this thing?"

"She didn't go after the thing that killed Mom," points out Piper, "why don't we just talk to them? We know Sam has premonitions I wonder what Dean has,"

**A/N: Reviews?What power should I give Dean?**


	3. Chapter 3

Piper and Phoebe returned slowly.

"So you have premonitions? Does being psychic run in our family?" asks Sam.

"Uhhh….sorta," says Phoebe, "say how much do you know about your mom's past? I mean who she really was?"

"Not much," admitted Dean, "her name was Mary Halliwell before she got married,"

"Is that all?" asks Paige, "do you know she was a-

"Paige!" says Piper.

"She was a what?" asks Dean.

"Nothing," says Phoebe.

"You can't just start off saying things like this and not continue our mother was a what?" asks Dean.

"A witch," says Phoebe, "and so are the two of you,"

"Hold up a _what_?" asks Dean, "witch? A scum bag spiting out bodily fluids?"

"Watch your language boy," says Piper, "or you may find yourself….a little bit burnt,"

She flicks her wrist blowing up the clock, the boys jump.

"Not the clock again!" Phoebe groaned.

Leo and the boys orbed in causing Sam and Dean to jump again.

"Oh meet my husband and sons the older one is Wyatt and the younger is Chris," says Piper, "Leo these are my cousins Sam and Dean,"

Wyatt stood protectively in front of his younger brother a bright blue force field blocking them both. Sam and Dean starred at it before Dean could slowly reach out and touch the bubble only to pull his hand back in pain.

"Wyatt put your shield down…why don't you and Chris go upstairs and play okay?" says Piper.

The two boys orb away leaving Sam and Dean to stare.

"All right if I really am a witch….," says Dean, "how come I don't have any freaky ass powers?"

"Uh you probably do," says Phoebe, "we'll just summon grams and ask her,"

**SPNSPN**

Sam and Dean watched a little skeptically as they set up candles around the rug. The three stood by an old book before reciting the spell.

"Phoebe, Piper, Paige why are you summoning me?" asks Grams.

"Uh Grams your grandsons have a few questions," says Phoebe pointing at the now two frozen in shock hunters.

"Dean you look just like your mother….Sam….," she says an doesn't say a word as she stares over her grandson, "like your mortal father,"

Sam grabbed Dean before he went after Grams.

"She's a ghost what are you gonna do?" asks Sam.

"Shot her with rock salt," says Dean.

"Excuse me?" says Grams.

"What power did our mother have?" asks Sam.

"Telekinesis," says Grams, "and she was pretty good at it too….,"

"What powers do I have?" asks Dean.

"You are a firstborn…..everyone knows firstborns are more powerful," says Grams and Sam scoffs at this while Dean grins, "you were given the gift of pyrokinesis….the ability to control fire,"

Deans' eyes grow wide, the one thing he hated all those years was fire since it took his mother away.

"No no way can I control fire I _refuse _to ever use it," says Dean.

"Why?" asks Paige.

"Fire is what killed my mother…it's dangerous…

"My power is dangerous too," says Piper, "not exactly like fire….but dangerous it takes time,"

"No I refuse isn't there any way you can keep me from getting these powers?" asks Dean.

"You've always had them," says Grams, "see your mother never binded them when you were young…when I saw you when you were four I binded them you've had them for almost 6 years,"

Dean stares at her for a minute still processing everything that was thrown at him.

"Are you all right?" asks Phoebe.

"Am I all right?" asks Dean, "am I all right? How can you even ask me this?"

Behind him a fire started slowly.

"Crap," says Piper.

"Pillow!" calls out Paige and she begins to bat at the fire.

"Oh for crying out loud!" says Piper flickering her wrists and the fire starts.

"Take them back!" yells out Dean, "take them back!"

He is standing face to face with Grams who folds her arm.

"These are apart of you…._who _you are they are always been who you are," says Grams.

"No they haven't!" says Dean, "twenty years I've lived without them….twenty years I can live forever with out them take them away from me and my brother!"

"Dean-

"Sam you can't honestly want these do you?" asks Dean.

"Is there a reason why we have them?" asks Sam turning to his grandmother.

"Sam there is a reason for everything," says Grams, "why you are here is reason-

"What is there a reason _why _my mother died? Why you couldn't save your own daughter?" Dean roared into her face.

Grams' brow furrows and she disappears from in front of him.

"Great," says Sam.

"You know you really pissed her off," says Paige.

"Really I didn't notice!" says Dean.

"Maybe it's best we don't get him angry huh?" says Piper, "you need to control your emotions….or you'll never learn to control your powers-

**A/N: Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Look I want you to sit down and try to take a deep breath," says Phoebe, "breath in through your mouth and out through your nose,"**

"**I am not friken pregnant!" says Dean.**

"**Dean calm down," says Sam squeezing his shoulder.**

"**Dude get your hand off of me!" says Dean.**

**Piper returns with a towel and unfreezes the fire before batting at it until the flames died out. She knew for sure Grams would not return, Dean had really pissed her off but she didn't blame him either. She blamed her mother's white lighter for a long time for her mother's death, she needed someone the blame too.**

"**Dean I can feel how angry you are," says Phoebe, "I'm an Empath, I know you are blaming Grams for your mom's death but she wasn't the one who pulled the trigger,"**

**Dean doesn't answer. Sam stares between them he wasn't as freaky as he thought he was, well he was just a witch that's totally normal. **

"**Dean try and think of this as positive-**

"**I can hurt people!" says Dean.**

"**We can teach you to control them," assures Paige.**

"**Dean you can be a better hunter-**

"**Hunters will want us dead Sammy….how does this make us different from any other monster that we've hunted?" asks Dean.**

**SPNSPN**

"What?" asks Dean it was a few hours later.

"I want you to set fire to the plant," says Piper placing the pot in front of him.

Paige and Phoebe stood with fire extinguishers behind the plant, Sam stood behind him.

"_How_? How do I do that?" asks Dean.

"How'd you do it before….by getting angry-

"I'm not angry now," says Dean.

"I want you to focus on fire," says Piper walking up behind Dean and taking his right wrist, "and just try and flick your wrist,"

Dean stares at his family at his brother mostly whose nodding at him.

"This is crap-

"You're not thinking," accused Phoebe.

"All right I'm thinking!" says Dean closing his eyes.

"Are you ready?" asks Piper placing her hands over his and flicking his wrist.

There is a small fire starting on the plant and Dean opens his eyes. For a moment a grin crosses his features until the fire grows.

"How do I control it?" asks Dean, "fire grows and it spreads….

He was remembering the night of the fire, watching the flames in the nursery.

"Dean don't think like that," says Phoebe.

"_Take your brother outside as fast as you can," John hands the infant to Dean, "don't look back now Dean go!"_

_The four-year-old turns on his heels holding his younger brother close and running down the steps. He paused for a moment reaching for the doorknob and runs out on the lawn._

"_It's okay Sammy," says Dean._

Phoebe looked at him, at four years old he had to carry his brother from their burning home.

"What?" asks Dean.

"I just saw you carrying your brother outside…-

"It's not a big deal," says Dean.

"Not a big deal? You saved your brother from a burning home!" says Piper.

"It's my job looking after my pain in the ass little brother right Sammy?" he winks at his brother.

**A/N: Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Piper smiled at them. They seemed to be as close as she was to her sisters.

"Piper?" asks Sam, "magic…is there a way to go back in time?"

"Yes why?" asks Piper.

"My mom knew the demon that killed her," says Sam, "unless,"

Piper takes the book from the table and opens to the page that was marked. The entry was small only written was 1973-active. No way to kill it or vanquish it.

"I mean could we go back in time?" asks Sam," see how the demon knew her? Why she wasn't able to save herself?"

She looks at Phoebe and Paige before looking at the brothers.

"I guess so," says Piper, "I mean there are a few rules….we can't alter the future rule number one….and two we won't have our powers if we go back in time,"

"Fair enough," says Dean, "I mean we can do it _our _way,"

"Okay," says Piper looking at her sisters and flipping to the page with the time-travel spell, "ready everyone?""Hear these words Hear the rhyme Heed the hope within my mind Send me back to where I'll find What I wish in place and time," everyone says in unision.

They looked around they were still in the living room.

"Are we sure we did that right?" asks Dean.

Phoebe picks up a lamp that was shattered years ago.

"I'm pretty sure we are," says Phoebe, "and plus look at the radio its ancient,"

There was voices heard from outside as a key locked in the door.

"Hid!" says Piper and they all run in different directions and hide underneath sofas and walls.

"But mom," says a blonde nineteen-year-old, "please? Everyone else is going! John's gonna be there and you said you _liked _him!"

"Mary John is a nice naïve civilian," says Grams, "definitely not worthy of you and plus with the way your sister's marriage worked out with Victor,"

Mary rolls her eyes placing the groceries on the table.

"Mom I'm nineteen years old stop treating me like I'm a child!" complains Mary.

"You are my child," says Grams.

Patty walks downstairs making shushing noises.

"I just got Piper and Prue to sleep," she says.

"Sorry," reply both Mary and Grams.

Mary, Grams and Patty go into the kitchen to place the groceries in the refrigerator.

"Mom thinks I shouldn't go out tonight," says Mary.

"Mom Mary is a responsible young adult," says Patty, "and legally an adult and a well educated witch I think she'd be fine if she went out,"

"See mom Patty thinks I'm responsible!" says Mary.

"Mary we're not discussing this again," says Grams.

Mary loudly walks away from her mother and sister when she notices someone moving behind the sofa.

"Whose there?" she demands.

No one answers she flings her arm moving the sofa to the other side of the room.

"We've gotta get out of here," says Piper.

She, Phoebe, Paige, Sam and Dean literally run out Mary slams the door behind them.

"Mary are you all right?" asks Grams.

"I'm fine," says Mary, "probably just warlocks-

"Mary warlocks aren't _just _warlocks they're what killed your father," reminds Grams, "I'm sending you with potions,"

"Mom," Mary almost whines.

**Charmed/SPN**

"That was close," says Piper.

"Mom's damn good at her power," says Dean.

"Yeah that's not a good thing for us," says Phoebe, "we've gotta figure out where she and John are going and watch them,"

**A/N: sorry for late update reviews are loved**


	6. Chapter 6

It instantly got colder as the sun set behind the five.

"I think I know what they're going to," says Phoebe taking a piece of paper off a street lamp, "Annual San Francisco fair, fireworks, carnival rides and much more the dates tonight,"

"Makes sense Mary did say everyone was gonna be there," says Piper, "Golden Gate Park?"

"Yeah," says Phoebe.

**SPN/Charmed**

"And there is Mom and Mary," says Phoebe pointing them out, "and John….wow nice ass-

"Phoebe!" cries Piper.

"Come on it's true," says Phoebe.

"Just as much as I love you three talking about my father's ass why don't we go closer so we can hear what they're saying,"

They manage to make it over to the blanket that John and Mary were sitting on. Patty was no longer with them.

"Your mom's been like this for how long?" asks John.

"John I've told you a million times before my mom's just protective of me that's all it has nothing to do with you," says Mary, "she likes you,"

"She sure has a funny way of showing it," states John.

"She's been like this since my dad died a few years back," says Mary, "but hey I love you for exactly who you are,"

"Mary?" says Patty coming back, "hi John can I just burrow my sister for one minute? Just for a second promise,"

Mary gives John a look before he kisses her and she stands. Patty flicks her hand.

"What the heck Patty?" asks Mary.

"Warlocks," says Patty turning and realizing that everyone froze except for Piper, Dean, Phoebe, Sam and Paige.

"Or so we thought," states Mary turning towards the unfrozen people.

"Now that is a damn cool power," says Dean looking at Patty.

"So you're not warlocks?" asks Mary walking slowly to the group.

"No we're not," says Piper, "just good witches here…..making sure you and your boyfriend are okay,"

"Why wouldn't they be?" asks Patty.

Mary stares in concern between her frozen boyfriend to the five people in front of her.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private," says Patty, "everyone places,"

"Places-

Piper grabs his arm dragging him back to where they were before Patty froze everyone.

**SPN/Charmed**

"You gotta let us talk our mom out of killing you first," says Mary, "she can be a bit harsh-

"Yeah sure," says Paige, "you go ahead,"

It took a few minutes before Patty and Mary came out again and invite them inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Penny Halliwell glared at them coldly as the five made their way into the house. Her arms folded eyes analyzing each of them, profiling them in her mind. Even with her daughters' reassurances that they were good, she wasn't satisfied. What did her daughters know? They were young children yes young children as often as they hated being referred to this that's what they were.

"Why were you following me and John again?" asks Mary.

Sam couldn't keep his eyes off her, it was his mom young, beautiful and not dead or about to die.

"We thought maybe something could be after John," says Piper.

"We don't think that anymore," adds Dean.

"Patty could you imagine John Winchester mixing it up with magic?" asks Patty.

"Mom!" cries out Mary.

"It's the truth Mary that boy wouldn't know magic if it bit him in the ass," says Penny.

"His nicely formed ass," Phoebe mutters to Paige.

"What?" asks Penny.

Phoebe had forgotten how well Grams could hear.

"Nothing," says Phoebe quickly.

"What are your names again?" asks Penny.

"I'm Dean VanHalen and this is my brother Sam," says Dean indicating his brother, "and our cousins Piper, Phoebe and Paige,"

"That's funny my sister has a Piper," says Mary.

"Funny," says Piper, "so Gr-Penny anything weird lately? Demonic-

"Like I'd tell you," says Penny.

"Mom!" says Mary, "she can be a bit rude just ignore her it's just her old age,"

Penny glared at Mary for a while but didn't comment instead she stood excusing herself from the table and walking up the steps. Mary looks guilty down at her hands.

"Mary you know how Mom can get," says Patty rubbing Mary's shoulder, "I'm gonna go check on the girls,"

Mary nods as she smiles awkwardly at the five.

"There has been a few occurrences," says Mary, "odd things happening around here…people on the verge of dying coming back to life or weird things happening….is that what drew you here? Is John dying-

"No John is perfectly healthy," says Paige, "I think we were wrong about it,"

"We _were _wrong," says Phoebe, "do you know anything else about people coming back to life? Anything?"

"Well there were cattle mutilations last week and this guy ends up torn up in his farm his wife found him," says Mary grabbing a piece of paper, "mom said this was apart of it,"

"Why don't we go check it out?" asks Paige looking between the four, "we'll just be leaving now,"

"Nice meeting you," says Piper.

"You too," says Mary.

"And Mary be careful okay?" says Piper, "and watch out for John,"

**SPN/Charmed**

"Dad's journal has a page of people who he thought yellow eyes visited," Dean says, "Peterson farm it's just outside of here,"

"Question is how do we get there?" asks Paige.

"You three aren't against grand auto left are you?" asks Dean.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige exchanged glances what other choices do they have now?

**A/N: short please review**


	8. Chapter 8

It was about twenty minutes when they pulled up to the house, it was small there was a light on. A teenage girl walks out and into her backyard.

"She seems so happy," states Sam.

"Who?" asks Phoebe.

"My mom," says Sam.

Dean stares sadly at Sam, he knew his brother had no memories of their mother.

"I just never got to really know her," says Sam, "except for as a ghost,"

"I can relate," says Phoebe, "my mom died when I was two….met her a few times as a ghost it's hard not remembering,"

Sam nods in agreement and there is a short silence between the group

"What's our cover?" asks Paige leaning forward towards Dean and Sam who stare back at her, "come on the only way to get information out of people is _if_ we have a cover,"

"She's right," says Dean, "uh social services,"

Sam shakes his head at his brother.

"_Social services_?" asks Sam.

"Come on dude it's the 1970's they'll believe any crap we give them," says Dean climbing out of the car, "you guys coming or what?"

"Maybe we all shouldn't go," says Piper, "it would like weird if social services sent five people so Paige and Dean will go….Paige used to be a social worker….Sam, Phoebe and I will stay here or something,"

"Okay," says Paige as she climbed out.

Piper watches Paige and Dean make it up the steps and into the house. Sam looks at Penny and Patty walking into the back of the yard.

"Is that-

"Grams and Mom?" asks Piper, "yes come on let's follow them,"

**SPN/Charmed**

"Hi I'm Mr. James and this is Miss.-

"Matthews," says Paige, "and we're with social services and wanted to give our grievances for you and maybe talk to your daughter,"

"Come in," she says, "my daughter is outside in the back talking to some family friends have you two eaten yet?"

"Yes ma'am," says Dean, "but thank you for your offering,"

"No problem," she says.

**SPN/Charmed**

"The VanHalen family," Penny mutters looking at Patty.

"Be nice Mom," warns Patty, "we're all on the same side here _all _of us,"

The teenage girl stares between the group.

"What are you guys family?" she asks.

"No," says Penny and Piper, "Patty I think it's time we've left,"

Patty nods hugging the teenage girl goodbye before following her mother to the car. Sam follows them hiding behind the house.

"What do you think?" asks Patty.

"I think the demon is going after young witches," says Penny, "and I think Shannon Peterson just unknowingly sold her soul,"

"But her mom can protect her can't she?" asks Patty.

"Not from this," says Penny, "and if my hunch is true he's gonna strike again he's not done yet and my hunches aren't usually wrong,"

"But nobody's heard of a demon with yellow eyes how do we vanquish him?" asks Patty.

"I don't know Patty and that's what worries me," says Penny, "you must watch out for yourself and your sister,"

"You don't think it will come after Mary do you?" asks Patty, "what does Mary have to offer him?"

"The chance she could give birth to the Charmed ones," says Penny and Patty rolls her eyes.

"How are you so sure that Mary or I are gonna give birth to the _Charmed _ones?" asks Patty.

"Believe me I can feel these things it's either gonna be your girls or hers," says Penny.

"But he made a deal with Shannon and there's no way she can give birth to the Charmed ones!" reminds Patty.

"We need to get home to Mary," says Penny.

**SPN/Charmed**

"Grams thinks he's going after young witches," says Sam, "said something about the Charmed ones that your mom is or my mom could give birth to them,"

"We're the Charmed ones," says Piper, "powerful prophecy we'll explain later….maybe that's why he targeted your mom,"

"Still doesn't make sense to as why he was in my nursery," says Sam rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

"Maybe to draw her out?" asks Phoebe, "the one thing a mother can't ignore the cry of her child in danger?"

"Maybe," says Sam.

**SPN/Charmed( Manor)**

Mary half-heartily plays dolls with three-year-old Prue. She keeps glancing over at Piper making sure the infant was asleep. She loved her nieces to death, just she didn't like always being stuck babysitting them. There was the sound of something hitting the window. Mary stood before opening the window and throwing rocks was John Winchester.

"Mary Halliwell Mary Halliwell let down your hair!" he yells out.

"You are such a dork," replied Mary, "a romantic dork,"

John smiles cheekily.

"The fireworks don't start for another ten minutes if you're still interested!" says John.

"I'd love to but I can't," says Mary.

"Come on Mary! Sneak out be a rebel!" says John.

Mary glances at Prue and Piper, her mom and sister we're gonna be home soon and Prue could get Piper to stop crying so it would be okay _right_?

"I'll be right back," she tells Prue kissing her forehead before grabbing her coat and opening the window and climbing onto the roof.

She was actually glad for once for Grams' aerobic training and she lands with a thud on the hard floor.

"Wow," says John his eyes wide, "could you always do that?"

"Oh yeah sure," says Mary, "let's go before my mom gets back!"

She felt a wave of freedom and happiness as she runs into John's car and drives away.

Meanwhile Patty and Penny pulled up about ten minutes later. Penny rang the doorbell in annoyance.

"Mary come on answer the door!" calls out Penny.

The door opens and little Prue stands in the doorway holding her doll and smiling up at them. Patty picks her up and hugs her closely.

"Where's Aunt Mary?" Grams asks Prue, "is she sleeping?"

"Aunt Mary went bye-bye," says Prue waving her hand.

"What!" cries out Grams.

**A/N: reviews are loved**


	9. Chapter 9

Patty places Prue on her feet as Penny races up the steps.

"Mom slow down!" calls out Patty as the doorbell rings, "shoot,"

Patty goes to answer the door, it was the VanHalen family again.

"What are you following us?" asks Patty.

"Mary's gone!" calls out Penny.

Everyone turns towards Penny's direction before Penny falls over.

"Mom!" cries Patty rushing to her mother's side and looking worriedly up at everyone.

"Where was Mary seen last?" asks Dean.

"In her bedroom," says Patty, "she was watching the kids,"

Dean and Phoebe raced up the steps and into the bedroom that would in the future be Phoebe's. It was small only a bed a desk in the corner with a journal sitting on top of it. A few pictures of Mary and friends hung on the wall, and a few from when Mary and Patty were kids.

"I don't think Mary was kidnapped," says Phoebe.

"What do you mean?" asks Dean.

"I think she and John played Rapunzel," says Phoebe and Dean stares at her in confusion, "the princess who climbed out of the window using her hair to get down? Anyway I think Mary snuck out believe me sneaking out from this room ain't that hard,"

"Great any idea where she could have gone?" asks Dean.

"Maybe back to the fair," says Phoebe, "but Dean if this demon comes we have no powers-

"I told you we'd do it mine and Sammy's way," says Dean, "but first we've gotta find my mom,"

**SPN/Charmed**

"When I get my hands on that girl she is dead!" Grams says, "she's more than dead! I will kill her myself,"

"Mom she's nineteen someday she's gonna have to face the world on _her _own….she's gonna grow up….she's gonna get married and like it or not she loves John…why do you hate him so much?" asks Patty.

"I don't hate him…I just think Mary deserves someone who can protect her…..Patty we're not normal people," says Penny, "and believe me if its not you your sister is giving birth to the charmed ones and John can't protect his kids just like Victor couldn't,"

"Mom is this about Victor or about John?" asks Patty.

**SPN/Charmed**

"So we get this magic gun and it kills the demon?" asks Piper her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"It's not magic it's just a special gun," says Dean.

"Oh well sorry if I offended your special gun," says Piper.

"I'm starting to see the family traits in you too," says Phoebe, "okay so we get this gun from where?"

"Daniel Elkins in Colorado," says Dean.

"Could it be any further away?" asks Paige, "we're gonna have to split up….have three here watching the family and two out getting the gun,"

"Okay Sam, Dean and Piper will stay here," says Phoebe, "you and I will get on our way to Colorado,"

"Good luck," says Sam.

"You too," says Phoebe.

**A/N: Reviews are truly loved**


	10. Chapter 10

"Did you find out anything from Shannon's mom?" Piper asks Dean.

"Not much," says Dean, "other than the fact that she's very upset her husband passed away….. how about you?"

"Yellow eyes is making deals with what Grams thinks is young witches," says Sam.

"_Why_?" asks Dean.

"I don't know," says Sam, "Piper who exactly are the charmed ones?"

"Uh the most powerful witches….prophesied for a long time…long-story short its me, Phoebe and Paige,"

Before anyone could get another word out, Penny pulled up in her car. They turned to see them. Mary from the backseat climbed out of the car.

"Do not walk away from me Mary Prudence Halliwell!" yells out Penny.

"I'm still walking!" yells out Mary, "mom I wish you would stop and try to interfere with my life!"

"_Interfere_?" yells out Penny, "I was just making sure you were safe!"

"I was perfectly fine-

"There is a demon out there looking for young witches!" says Penny, "you weren't safe!"

Mary doesn't reply instead she walks up and into the house and lets the door slam behind her.

"Well are you three coming in or not?" asks Penny, "seems like you're here whether I like it or not,"

She walks up into the house after Mary.

"That's as much as invitation you're gonna get right now," says Patty, "I'm gonna go to the attic see if I can id this demon,"

"I'm gonna go talk to Mo-Mary," says Dean, "Sam are you gonna come?"

"What could I say to her?" asks Sam, "sorry you get killed in my nursery? Sorry that you were protecting me-

"Sam-

"It's the truth Dean," says Sam, "it was in _my _nursery….she died protecting me,"

"And any mother would gladly die for her child," says Piper, "I have two boys back home and I'd without a doubt in my mind die if it meant protecting them-

"Not all the special kids' mother died," says Sam, "only the ones who walked in if I hadn't cried-

"You were a baby!" says Dean, "there's some weird dude doing who knows what standing over your crib of course you'd cry! I'll be right back,"

He climbs the steps knocking on Mary's door lightly.

"Go away," she says.

"It's uh Dean….

She opens the door, it had been obvious she had been crying due to her face being red. His heart broke at the sight of his mother crying. The last time he had seen her cry, he was four and it was after his dad had left. And all he wanted to do was make her tears go away, like she made his go away. He still wanted to make her tears go away.

"What's wrong?" asks Dean.

"Nothing," says Mary.

It was the same words she had said to him when she asked what's wrong.

"Mary if you have anything to say believe me I'm listening," says Dean, "if you need anything-

"I just hate this," says Mary, "every other teenager in San Francisco is out there partying like there's no monsters, no demons it's not fair…..my family risks their lives _everyday_ to save this planet and all we get is family dying and living in fear…..I lost my dad because of it and every night I sleep with one eye open wondering what demon's gonna get mom, Patty, the girls or me,"

He doesn't answer her. How does he help her feel better? After this, after he knows she's gonna die?

"Can I tell you something?" asks Mary.

"Okay," says Dean.

"John's gonna ask me to marry him….tomorrow I think….Mom's gonna freak out but I don't care anymore….John has a brother out in Lawrence, Kansas its beautiful there. Its safe, its not a city. His brother said we could stay with him, until we get on our own feet. John can get a job at his shop," says Mary, "I just hate this life…..I hate being a witch I wanna be normal, I want a normal family I wanna be safe,"

"Can I tell you something? Even if it sounds really really weird?" asks Dean.

"Okay," says Mary.

"On November 2nd,1983 no matter what you hear or what you see promise me you won't get out of bed?" says Dean.

"Okay," says Mary.

**A/N: reviews! Suggestions! Anything!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Piper sat the at table, Penny and Patty sitting on the other end.

"This is stupidity," states Penny, "a _gun_? What kind of witches are you?"

"I'm sorry but do you have any other options?" asks Sam, "because right now I'd love to hear it,"

"Are you giving me lip?" demands Penny.

"Mom easy," says Patty, "you can't just go yell at him….maybe we can find a reasonable-

"Reasonable? Patty have you been listening to him? He's talking about shooting a demon point blank all it's gonna do is piss it off," says Penny.

"Well do we have another solution Mom?" asks Patty, "don't get me wrong shooting it is insane….but do we anything else right now?"

Penny sends intense glares at her older daughter for even suggesting this.

"We don't have much time," says Piper, "we've gotta figure out its next move,"

"How?" asks Penny.

"I've got it," says Dean taking out his father's leather journal, "dad wrote down everyone he thought came into contact with yellow eyes,"

"Shannon's encounter was only yesterday," says Patty, "how would your dad know about this? Or events that are gonna happen in the week,"

"My dad was uh-psychic," says Dean.

"Even with premonitions they can't tell dates or people from it," says Penny, "I want you three to be honest with us,"

"Honestly if we don't kill this demon _now _he'll kill Mary ten years from now," says Dean.

"Dean!" cries out both Sam and Piper.

"How-

"How would I know that? Because I'm her son," says Dean.

"_Son_? Mary wouldn't give birth to a boy," says Penny.

"Mary gave birth to _two boys _my name is Dean Winchester I was born January 24th,1979 to Mary and John Winchester and my brother Sam Winchester born May 2nd,1983 to Mary and John Winchester if we don't stop it now she will _die_,"

"Great future consequences mean nothing to you to!" says Piper.

"And who are you?" asks Patty.

"I'm Piper….your daughter," says Piper and Patty's eyes grew wide at the sight of her future daughter.

"How do we stop it?" asks Penny, "stop the thing that killed your mother?"

"Now you believe me-

"Yes just tell me how to save your mom!" says Penny.

**A/N: Extremely short but please review anyways**


	12. Chapter 12

"We get this gun and we shot it," says Dean.

"Dean you can't change the future," says Piper.

"She's my _mother_," says Dean, "how long until your sisters get back?"

"They're on their way back," says Piper, "but for now we've gotta get the crystals everything else,"

"What are crystals?" asks Dean.

"Didn't your mother teach you _anything_?" asks Penny.

"Yeah she taught me my ABC's, how to make cookies and that two plus two equals four not about crystals, or spells or any of this other crap,"

"When did you find out about magic?" asks Patty.

"About two days ago," says Dean.

"You two have a lot to learn," says Patty.

"Okay less learning more saving my mom from dying," says Dean climbing the steps to the attic after the girls.

Patty flipped through the books.

"There's nothing in there on him," says Piper, "there's nothing in the future either,"

Patty closes the books as Penny finishes the crystals.

"Set them up in the four corners of the house," says Penny.

**SPN/Charmed**

She knew her mother would kill her, but she couldn't take it anymore. She took the folded up piece of paper and muttered the small spell praying it'd work. She cheered when she landed at her destination. She stood shivering as she rang the bell at John's. She prayed it wasn't one of his parents. It would have been so awkward. _Yeah well I ran away can I speak to your son?…._ That probably wouldn't have gone over well.

"Mary?" asks John surprised to see her.

"Hi," says Mary, "can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," says John and he yells back into the living room, "Ma it's just Mary,"

He takes her coat off, placing it in the closet.

"Hi Mary," says Mrs. Winchester, "John not too late I'm going to bed…..your father should be getting back soon,"

John waited for the padding of his mother's foot steps to fade away before talking.

"Mary are you okay?" asks John.

"No not really," says Mary.

"Was your mom really mad?" asks John, "was the fight bad?"

"Honestly I don't even care about the fight. John I'm nineteen years old, my mom doesn't need to be making decisions for me," says Mary, "John you promised you'd take me away,"

"Of course I did," says John.

"Do it now," says Mary, "I just can't go home right now,"

**SPN/Charmed**

"I guess there's no secret to why I've taken you this far out," says John.

Mary took a deep breath as she stared into his light eyes. And she could see her future finally coming into focus, a safe life for the her and John and the children they would have.

"John wait. There's things you don't know about me," she says.

"So? I don't care I will always love you for exactly _who _you are," says John, "Mary will you marry me?"

He opens the small red box and the ring glitters.

"Yes," she says, "yes,"

The door opens from Mary's side and a man violently pulls at her arm.

"Hey!" she cries out.

"Let go of her!" calls out John.

In the midst of the fighting he grabbed John's neck and snapped it.

"No!" yells out Mary before flinging out her arm sending the man flying into the near by tree she knelt down to John's limp body, "no….no…..no….,"

"That was a neat trick," the man says from behind her, "too bad your magic can't bring him back now can it?"

"One step closer and I send you into the tree again," says Mary.

"You're in no position to be making threats Mary," he says his eyes flashing yellow.

"How do you know my name?" asks Mary.

"I find you very interesting, strong a perfect candidate," he says, "I know everything about you. I know you're a witch, ancestor of Melinda Warren, daughter of Penelope and Allan Halliwell. And I know John was your key to a normal life. I can give that to you. Think about it…..all this fear can go away. No more demon hunting, no more annoying mothers or responsibilities just love between you and John. A little house with white picket fence, a station wagon, couple of kids…and all I need is permission,"

**A/N: reviews are loved**


	13. Chapter 13

**One Hour and Thirty Minutes before(Manor)**

Patty knocked lightly on her sister's door.

"Mary it's me it's Patty," says Patty, "can I come in?"

Reaching for the door knob, she found it unlocked. The blankets lay over a figure she assumed was her younger sister.

"Oh Mary," says Patty, "I wish I could make sure you knew mom was only trying to protect you….protect you from what I'm going through with Victor and still will be. You remember that VanHalen family? The three women? They're my daughters I'm gonna have two more kids with Victor,"

There was no response from her sister. She sighed and went to walk out of the room when a letter on Mary's desk caught her eye. It was in Mary's neat cursive.

_Dear Patty and Mom,_

_ I know how angry you guys are gonna be about this, but I'm nineteen years old legally an adult now. Mom like it or not, but I love John with all my heart, and I don't care that he's a mortal, and you shouldn't either. This is my life, my decision. John's gonna ask me to marry him tomorrow, if you don't like Mom then too bad I'm saying yes and we're going in his car and we're going far far away. I love you guys, but I hate this life. Patty I hope everything works out between you and Victor, you're my big sister and I'd never wish you any more pain then you've already been through. You are so strong, I hope I can be half as good as a mother as you are. The girls are lucky to have you. Thank you for everything Patty. I love you Mom, even though sometimes I felt like you were trying to make my life hell. I'm so sorry I had to leave this way, by the time you're reading this I'm probably somewhere with John. _

_ Love from,_

_ Your sister and daughter_

_ Mary Prudence(Halliwell) Winchester_

**One Hour and Thirty Minutes Later**

In the car, they were speeding trying to get to Elton Ridge which was apparently Mary's favorite place in the world.

"Let me get this straight," says Sam, "if we kill this thing, Mom never dies, we grow up in Lawrence playing t-ball and-

"You never go hunting," says Paige.

"The people you saved will never be saved," adds Piper.

"This is _my _mother," says Dean, "and if we can save her, we can save my dad too. I think we've made enough sacrifices,"

**SPN/Charmed (Mary and John)**

"Permission for what?" asks Mary.

"Oh I need to swing by your house in ten minutes for a little something," he says.

"_For _what!" yells out Mary.

"Relax," he says, "its nothing you won't miss. But Mary if you don't, I will make sure no one's magic can bring your boyfriend here back to life you can spend the rest of your life longing for him and all alone or we can make this deal,"

"You promise no monsters will come after me?" asks Mary.

"I promise you a life of safeness," he states and he leans in to kiss her as the car pulls up.

"No!" yells out Dean as he releases Mary and he spits out black smoke.

She looks at them tears in her eyes, as John wakes up.

"Mary? Mary how?" asks John.

"It's okay," says Mary, "everything is okay…..he's gone,"

Dean and Sam both stand there with tears in their eyes. Piper places her hand on Dean's shoulder.

"We can't change destiny," she mutters, "believe me we've tried…..I'm so sorry,"

Mary and John slowly made their way into the car, John's skin color was pale as he looked between Mary to the "VanHalen Family".

"We gotta get back to the manor it's our only way home," says Paige.


	14. Chapter 14

**Manor**

"Where's my daughter?" Penny demanded of them the second they stepped over into the house.

The look on their faces must have given it away as she slid into a chair. Patty rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"What-what happened?" she asks.

"Yellow eyes got to her before we could get to him," says Dean.

"Is she all right?" asks Patty.

"She's fine," says Dean, "just great just sealed her own death,"

"Oh and Grams if you were wondering your son-in-law is okay too," adds Piper.

"Where is she?" asks Patty.

"With her fiancé," says Phoebe, "and you have to let her go it's destiny,"

"Destiny my ass," says Grams.

That earned a small smirk from Dean.

"We need to get back home," says Piper, "and need the power of three to do it,"

"But they're aren't born yet," says Penny.

"Don't worry about it," says Phoebe, "use you, Grams and little Prue,"

**SPN/Charmed**

"Are we back in our time?" asks Sam starring around.

"Leo?" calls out Piper.

Leo walks down the steps.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

"Everything's the same," says Phoebe.

"I'm sorry about your mom-

"Don't worry we've had a long time to get over it," says Dean, "come on Sam,"

"Hold up!" says Piper taking a piece of paper, "anything you need help with anything you _call _us okay?"

"Okay," says Dean, "nice meeting you,"

"You too," says Piper.

**Endish? Sequel? Prequel? Suggestions? **


End file.
